


О звездах, пироге и мертвых поэтах

by Fool_Moon



Category: Victorian England - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юные ученики закрытой школы пробираются ночью в сад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О звездах, пироге и мертвых поэтах

**Author's Note:**

> Беты - Гейко с нагината, sige_vic

— Том, слышишь меня? — свистящий шепот и ощутимый толчок под ребра поднял Томаса Гарднера с кровати. Он подскочил и, усевшись, заозирался, слепо вглядываясь в темноту.  
— Это я, Джонатан, — снова зашептали откуда-то справа, и Томас, откинув полог, спустил ноги на пол.  
— Джон? — уточнил он тоже шепотом. — Чего тебе? Сейчас мистер Лоуренс услышит, влепит так, что потом неделю сидеть тяжко будет.  
— Ты струсил, да? — голос Джонатна звучал разочарованно. — А еще хвастался, что настоящий рыцарь… Какой ты рыцарь, если розог боишься?  
— А ну как он отцу напишет? — Томас явно сомневался. — Или директору нажалуется?  
— Да брось ты! — Джонатан тихонько фыркнул. — Собака лает — ветер носит. Вставай, пойдем. Нелл обещала пирога оставить…  
— Только туфли найду и халат…

Томас встал с кровати и, нашарив на полу домашние туфли, закутался в теплый полосатый халат, подаренный матерью на Рождество. В спальне беспокойно ворочались в своих кроватях еще трое мальчишек, и, проходя мимо, Томас и Джонатан видели, как колышутся закрывающие их пологи.

Идея ночного ужина принадлежала Джонатану Мортону, одному из самых известных в школе шалопаев. От его проделок страдали и одноклассники, и старосты, а учителя, не доверяя это дело младшим, сами каждую субботу охаживали его розгами. Джонатан терпел экзекуцию молча, только морщился, когда палка с привязанными к ней прутьями особенно сильно проходилась по многострадальному заду. А в воскресенье он придумывал очередную каверзу.

Томас искренне восхищался Джонатаном. Тот был веселым и надежным, и, когда Томас только приехал в школу, именно Джон приходил к нему ночами поболтать, рассказывал о местных порядках и обитателях. Скоро, убедившись, что Томас его не выдаст, Джонатан стал делиться с другом планами очередных проделок, а в последнее время – приглашать на такие вот поздние ужины, которые устраивал, наладив отношения со школьной прислугой.

В кухне, куда они пробрались по длинным и холодным коридорам, пахло хлебом, в почти погасшей печи тускло светились красноватые угольки. Рядом с ней, чтобы было теплее, устроились на ночь слуги. Полная Нелл оглашала помещение своим поистине богатырским храпом.

Мальчики осторожно обошли дремавших под столом коридорных, выставивших в проход длинные тонкие ноги. Несколько кусков пирога и крынка с молоком нашлись там, где Нелл их обычно и оставляла – недалеко от мойки. Прихватив свою добычу, мальчики так же тихо покинули кухню и закрыли дверь.

— Пойдем в сад! – предложил Джонатан. – Сегодня тепло. И там точно нет Лоуренса, Борджера и их прихвостней из старших классов.

Томас согласно кивнул, и они заторопились к выходу.

Несмотря на то, что мальчикам было почти пятнадцать, они все еще чувствовали себя совсем маленькими, и старшеклассники не забывали напоминать им, какое незначительное место они занимают в местной иерархии, то и дело отнимая карманные деньги и присланные из дома сладости.

Старосты, и сами участвовавшие в подобных проделках, не обращали на жалобы внимания, а учителя, кажется, считали, что Джонатан получает по заслугам.  
Так что ребята ценили любую возможность взять реванш. Выбраться из школы ночью – за это даже не обидно было бы отведать розог.

В саду было тихо. В летнем воздухе, пропитавшемся за день теплом, чинно порхали темные ночные бабочки, в траве кто-то стрекотал, и было слышно, как в зарослях шиповника выводит свои трели соловей. Мальчики постарались отойти подальше от окон, ступая по росе и чувствуя, как их домашние туфли напитываются влагой. Спрятавшись за увитую розами изгородь, они устроились прямо на траве и рассмеялись.

— Ловко у нас вышло! — Томас всплеснул руками и, повалившись на траву, уставился на усыпанное звездами небо. — Красиво-то как… У нас в Гарднер-холле летом тоже хорошо. Цикады поют, и светлячки, представляешь?  
— Да… — Джонатан лег рядом, задев руку Томаса своей. — А у нас слышно ночью, как море шумит. Лежишь — и чувствуешь, как оно бьется о берег, волна за волной. Словно просит, чтобы его выпустили… Стучит, стучит… А никто не слышит.  
— Ты слышишь, — Томас повернулся набок и взглянул на друга. Джонатан, совершенно поглощенный своими мыслями, напомнил ему античного мудреца или героя. Ночная рубашка и халат легко превращались в воображении Тома в тунику и тогу, а капельки росы, застывшие на волосах Джонатана, становились лавровым венком.  
— Ты на Овидия похож, — проговорил Томас отчего-то шепотом. — И император тебя так же не любит…

Джонатан улыбнулся:

— Пусть. Главное, что народ на моей стороне.

Томас отвел взгляд и сел поудобнее.

— Будешь пирог? — спросил он, разворачивая промасленный сверток.  
— Спрашиваешь! — Джонатан подскочил, словно игрушка на пружинке, и тоже склонился над их сегодняшней добычей.

Потом они ели. Отламывали куски пирога пальцами и передавали друг другу крынку с молоком. Трава вокруг быстро покрылась слоем крошек и кусочками начинки, а подбородки мальчишек — молочными потеками.

— Вкусно как! — Томас стер тыльной стороной ладони молочную дорожку с подбородка и улыбнулся. — И черт с ним, что Генри Уортинготон опять отобрал у меня посылку. До такого он точно никогда не додумается!  
— Думаешь, мы одни ходим ночью в сад? — Джонатан рассмеялся. — Уверен, это идея не мне первому пришла в голову…

Томас пожал плечами:

— Ну и пусть! Сегодня мне кажется, что кроме нас с тобой и нет никого на свете. Только я, ты и звезды да роса на траве…  
— Да ты поэт! — рассмеялся Джонатан. — А говоришь, я на Овидия похож…

Томас отвел взгляд и, неловко потянувшись, опрокинул кувшин с оставшимся молоком. Оно залило траву, оставив белый, быстро впитывающийся след.

— Эй, ты чего? — Джонатан коснулся ладонью его плеча. — Я тебя обидел?

Томас покачал головой.

— Ерунда какая! Нет, конечно, — проговорил он, оборачиваясь и стараясь поскорее избавиться от чувства стыда и неловкости, вызванного словами Джонатана. Словно тот коснулся чего-то слишком личного, того, что не терпит веселых шуточек и дружеских подначек.  
— Молока больше нет, — Джонатан поднял крынку и теперь смотрел внутрь, словно надеялся отыскать на самом дне последние капли.

И Томас вдруг словно еще более отчетливо разглядел его растрепанные со сна темные волосы, полные губы и яркие зеленые глаза. В школе шептались, что мать Джонатана спуталась с цыганом или негром, раз у нее родился такой смуглый, совсем не английский ребенок. Сам Томас был чуть полноватым светловолосым мальчиком, спину и руки которого покрывали частые веснушки, служащие поводом для регулярных подначек со стороны одноклассников. Немного неуклюжим, не слишком умным… «Типичный Гарднер», как говорили про него учителя. Ничего особенного.

— А ты помнишь Овидия? — спросил вдруг Джонатан, поставив кувшин на траву и подняв на Томаса взгляд.  
— Я у отца в библиотеке только «Метаморфозы» нашел, — Томас усмехнулся. — Интересно, конечно…  
— А мне мать дала почитать «Науку любви», — Джонатан мечтательно улыбнулся.  
— Вот это да! – Томас завистливо вздохнул. — У нас, кажется, и нет ничего такого. Расскажи, а?  
— Что рассказать? — Джонатан поднял брови. — Поэму?  
— Ну хоть что-нибудь! — Томас зарделся. — Правда, что там про… ну про это, — понизил он голос, — всё-всё рассказывают?  
— Всё-всё — это в другой книжке. — Джонатан рассмеялся. — Я у отца в кабинете видел, с миниатюрами. Там такое…

Он придвинулся к Томасу ближе и жарко зашептал ему в ухо:

— Там мужчины и женщины соединяются в разных позах. И лежа, и стоя, и сидя, и на боку… И такие названия смешные: «Копье», «Дротик»…  
— Копье? — Томас почувствовал, как его щеки и уши становятся красными. — Какое-такое копье?  
— Поза так называется, в которой мужчина и женщина занимаются… этим. — Джонатан ухмыльнулся. — Отцу, кажется, картинки нравились. Я тогда подумал, а вдруг они с мамой…

Томас помотал головой и закрыл руками уши.

— И слушать не хочу! Джон, это же неприлично так думать о родителях! Ты что!  
— Да ладно! — Джонатан махнул рукой и снова шлепнулся на траву. — Тебе разве никогда не хотелось представить, как оно будет, когда придет… ну… пора познавать радости супружества?

Томас покраснел, кажется, до кончиков волос и помотал головой.

— Хотелось, конечно, — прошептал он тем не менее через несколько секунд.  
— И мне… — Джонатан закрыл глаза. — Интересно, каково это, когда тебя целуют… ну и остальное тоже… Я когда книжку у отца посмотрел, мне потом такие сны снились!

Он снова сел и, прижавшись губами к уху Томаса, выдал:

— Мама даже решила, что я болен…  
— Почему? — спросил Томас еле слышно. Ухо, к которому прикасался Джонатан, горело, и в голове крутились все эти «копья», «дротики» и поцелуи, перемешиваясь с ощущением чужого дыхания на шее и прикосновения теплой кожи.  
— Потому что потом простыни приходилось стирать. — Джонатан продолжал шептать, а бедняга Томас уже не знал, куда деть глаза. Тем более что ему начинало казаться, что после сегодняшнего разговора ему тоже придется стирать простыни.

Он поежился, словно от холода, и вздрогнул, когда Джонатан положил ему руку на плечо.  
Он тоже раскраснелся, и глаза и губы его казались особенно яркими. Он облизнулся и, оглядевшись, предложил:

— А давай попробуем… ну… — голос его дал петуха, — поцеловаться?  
— Что? — Томас вытаращил глаза.  
— Говорят, римские поэты так делали, — шепнул Джонатан и, пока Томас не сбежал, быстро чмокнул его в губы и тут же отодвинулся. — И как?  
— Странно… — Томас коснулся своих губ кончиками пальцев, а потом облизнул их, силясь понять ощущение. — Думаешь, это все?  
— Нет, — Джонатан покачал головой. — Я читал, что целоваться надо долго.  
— А… — Томас кивнул и, подняв на Джона взгляд, предложил. — Может, еще раз?

И они попробовали еще раз. Сначала Джон просто елозил губами по губам Тома, и тот чувствовал, что они шершавые и обветренные и пахнут недавно выпитым молоком. Том тоже старался отвечать, попадая то в щеку, то в подбородок и то и дело фыркая, когда чьи-то волосы лезли ему в рот и нос. На подбородке у Джона начинала пробиваться первая щетина, которая образовывала маленькие колючие островки. Томас вдруг понял, что ему ужасно нравится прикасаться к ним губами. Облизнувшись, он попробовал еще раз. И так ему показалось даже лучше.

Когда их губы снова встретились, Томас попробовал коснуться языком губ Джона. Тот сначала отпрянул, но тут же снова прижался ближе, обхватив Тома руками за плечи.  
Поцелуй стал словно жарче. Том крепко зажмурился, тоже обхватив Джона за плечи и сжимая в кулаках мягкую ткань его халата. Перед глазами у него то и дело возникали картинки разной степени неприличности, а дыхание заметно сбивалось.

— Уф… — выдохнул он, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга и старательно выравнивали дыхание. — Ты не Овидий, ты — Вергилий. И тянешь меня прямиком в Ад.

Джонатан рассмеялся, широко раскрывая рот и откидывая голову назад так, что Томас невольно залюбовался красивым изгибом его шеи.

— Может, я Беатриче, — заявил он и, упав на траву, потянулся. — Том, глянь, какие звезды! — позвал он.  
— Ага… — Томас устроился рядом и, посомневавшись немного, взял Джона за руку.

Звезды действительно светили ярко-ярко, и казалось, что, если прислушаться, можно услышать, как бьется где-то далеко море, раз за разом силясь выбраться на берег, а может, просто что-то сказать…

— А что еще было в той книжке? — спросил Томас после непродолжительного молчания.  
— Много всего. — Джонатан покачал головой. — Знаешь, мне кажется, мне было бы стыдно предлагать благовоспитанной леди сделать что-то подобное… О некоторых вещах мне даже думать неудобно.  
— Расскажешь? — Томас повернулся, чтобы лучше его видеть.

Джонатан покачал головой, а потом прибавил еле слышно:

— Хочешь, покажу?

Томас быстро кивнул и широко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как жар снова заливает его щеки. Пусть Джонатан был его личным Вергилием. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя Данте, спускающимся в глубины ада. Тем более что когда-нибудь, когда они вырастут, обязательно найдется Беатриче, которая вознесет его в райские кущи, где он обретет настоящую любовь и спасение.

Томас сжал руку Джонатана крепче и, не удержавшись, прижался к его щеке губами.

— Давай завтра снова попросим Нелл оставить для нас пирог?  
— И ты не боишься порки, мой Данте? – рассмеялся Джонатан.  
— Ради твоей науки, Овидий, я готов вытерпеть любое наказание!


End file.
